Ever Since
by dashingxrhodes
Summary: Ever since that first kiss they shared on NXT a few years ago, Kaitlyn has secretly had a thing for Mr Dashing himself, Cody Rhodes. Now that they see eachother more and are becoming more friendly, Kait feels those feelings for him again. Things won't be easy though, there will be several obstacles in the way of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn gripped onto her long, two toned hair in frustration with one hand as the other clutched onto her beloved Divas Championship for dear life, taking in long, deep breaths to try and calm herself. After being screwed over by her supposed friend, Layla, and resulting in a loss to Tamina, to say that the hybrid diva wasn't in the best mood was an understatement. The day that she managed to beat Eve with a devastating spear to finally acclaim the Divas title, was the day that she had thought she had finally proved herself and proved why _she_ won season three of NXT. She thought she would finally be taken seriously around this place and that she would be respected a little more than before, instead of just being brushed off as a rookie diva who got lucky. Kaitlyn knew that by winning the title, she automatically had a constant target on her back from other Divas trying to steal the spotlight from her, this wasn't something that she wasn't already aware of. Like stated before, there's a reason this two toned Texan won NXT; she's more than ready to kick ass whenever and to whoever dares to step up and challenge her for the title.

Luckily, her match with Tamina had been non-title, so she was still current Champion, which helped her to breathe a sigh of relief. This, however, does not change the fact that she still lost to Tamina, all because of Miss Layla El. Someone who Kaitlyn was realising to not exactly be the "true friend" she acclaimed herself to be. Ever since she had managed to snag the title, Layla had turned into a jealous, power hungry witch. She watched Kaitlyn like a hawk, waiting to see who was going to challenge her, begging for title shots, desperate to get her hands on the gold again. Another frustrated sigh escaped Kaitlyn's lips as she walked down the long corridor of the backstage area, keeping her head down as her eyes were glued to the floor beneath her. It wasn't long before she found herself laying on her butt on the ground after colliding with something, or some_one_ rather,

"Do you mind watching where you- Oh, sorry Kaitlyn, I should have been watching where I was going." A flustered Cody Rhodes stated as he held his hand out for her to take, helping her back up to her feet before he bent down to pick up her Divas Title she'd droppped during the fall, handing it back to her with a small smile. Kaitlyn shook her head lightly,

"No, don't worry about it, I should've been watching where I was going, I'm just frustrated right now, that's all." She spoke, sighing a little at the end before forcing a slight smile onto her lips. Cody furrowed his eyebrows at the diva infront of him, crossing his arms over his chest,

"What's up?" He asked, knowing that it probably had something to do with her match but not wanting to bring it up, in fear that she would think he was being arrogant.

"Well, I'm apparently a sucky Champion, I just got my ass kicked oh and Layla's a backstabbing bitch." She smiled sarcastically before her expression fell again, running a hand through her two toned hair once more before shaking her head slightly,

"Kait, you are _not_ a sucky Champion. You're an incredible Champion and you know, I know and everyone in this arena knows that if it hadn't been for Layla out there, you would have had Tamina beat, easily. You don't give yourself enough credit, shortstuff." He smiled, winking at her as he used the nickname he had given her back when she was in NXT. The Hybrid Diva playfully rolled her eyes at the nickname before a small smile curved onto her lips,

"Shortstuff? C'mon, I've grown since NXT, dude." She pouted, hearing Cody chuckle lightly at her remark before he drew in a breath, rubbing his chin with his hand as he looked her up and down, shaking his head slightly,

"Nope, I don't see it, shortstuff."

"Call me shortstuff again and I _will _spear you." She threatened playfully, giving him 'the look' as he gasped, raising his hands in the air to surrender before he laughed,

"You'll have to catch me first!" He told her before turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction. Kaitlyn allowed a giggle to escape her lips before she began running after him, still clutching her Championship in her hand as she continued to laugh. As Cody ran around a corner, she soon followed behind him, only to be stopped by the two people who Kaitlyn hated most in this world; Brie and Nikki Bella.

"Ew, it's the biggest joke of the Divas Division." Nikki spoke, Kaitlyn rolling her eyes as she moved the title further up her shoulder before getting in her face,

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to your bullshit, so if you're as great and as tough a diva as you claim to be, why don't you or your clone step inside that squared circle with the Champ and see how that ends for you, hm?" She threatened, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me, but your prescense is giving me a headache, now scurry along." She heard the incredibly irritating voice of Damien Sandow. Kaitlyn turned her head to face him, giving him a sweet smile before walking forward and colliding the palm of her hand with the side of his face, _hard. _

"See ya." She smiled smugly before turning on her heel to walk away in the opposite direction, in desperate need to see the only person who could possibly keep her sane right now. How ironic that that person was none other than Ms Crazy Chick herself, but also Kait's best friend; AJ Lee. Just before she reached the lockeroom, her phone buzzed in her pocket to signal that she had received a text message, taking it out her pocket to see that it was from Cody:

**'Sorry about Damien & the Bellas :/ I'll get u after the show? Need 2 talk 2 u. Sorry again shortstuff :( x'**

Kaitlyn smiled lightly at the text before shoving her phone back into her jean pocket, soon finding the Divas lockeroom, hoping to see her best friend when she opened the door at the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

"They're back? Please, God tell me that you're kidding!" AJ Lee groaned after hearing Kait's endless rage rant about how much she hated the Bella Twins at this very moment in time. Well, both of these chickbustin' best friends had despised the Bellas ever since back in their NXT days, but since they got fired a few months back, it seemed like they'd completely forgotten about them. Of course, the bad things don't always stay away long and now those two were back, things weren't going to be easy for them. Kaitlyn shook her head before she plopped down to sit beside AJ,

"I wish I was joking, buttons. But they're back and now they're twice the pain in my ass!" She spoke, throwing her hands up in frustration before letting out a sigh. AJ lifted a hand to rest it on her best friends shoulder, squeezing it a little before raising the corner of her mouth in a small smile. AJ was the only person who knew how Kaitlyn felt about Cody. She caught her staring at him countless times back on NXT and she's never seen sparks like when they kissed during that silly kissing contest. To everyone but Cody, it was obvious that Kaitlyn liked him. But after she won NXT and the show was over, everyone seemed to go their seperate ways. Whilst AJ was going around with Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn was still on NXT and the occasional Smackdown and Cody was Intercontinental Champion; the last person he would pay attention to would be a girl who could barely even make it on Smackdown. Eventually, after a period of time and not seeing him in months, Kaitlyn seemed to lose those feelings for him but still no matter how hard she tried to move on, she still compared everyone to him. It was when she was moved to Raw and became Divas Champion that she started seeing him more and hanging with him more, it was also then that she realised her feelings for him never really disappeared, they were definitely still there.

"I think you need to talk to Cody about these feelings, before you get hurt." AJ told her best friend, giving her a look as Kaitlyn raised her head, cocking her eyebrow at her before letting a bitter chuckle pass her lips,

"April, are you insane?! I can't tell him how I feel, that could destroy our friendship and I know for sure that he doesn't see me that way." She told her before standing up, grabbing some clothes from her bag to go change into. AJ shot up after her, grabbing onto her arm before she could walk away,

"How do you know he doesn't? Kait, you don't see the way he looks at-"

"Don't. Just _don't_." Kaitlyn interrupted.

"Don't what?"

"Don't tell me things just to get me to do what you want. I'm not telling him, end of discussion." The two toned diva spoke harshly before jerking her arm away from AJ's grip, turning on her heel to go change, leaving a confused AJ Lee.

After storming out on her best friend and changing her clothes, Kaitlyn sat alone in catering, trying to gather her thoughts. She didn't mean to blow up at AJ like that, it's just that the thought of telling Cody how she felt only to be shot back down in rejection terrifies her and she gets incredibly defensive when people bring it up. After letting a loud sigh pass her lips, Kaitlyn lifted the coffee cup infront of her, taking a sip before she heard an all familiar voice from behind her,

"Hey there, shortstuff. Mind if I join you and all your friends?" He mocked playfully before pulling out a seat and sitting opposite her, soon seeing a small smile crack onto her lips before a short giggle passed them,

"If you can find a space, I mean, the table's pretty packed." She joked, earning a laugh from him before he shook his head slightly, his smile soon fading as he raised his hand to rub his forehead lightly,

"Look, Kait, I'm sorry about Damien and-"

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault those two are the biggest bitches in this company." Kaitlyn shrugged as she twisted the coffee cup round with her hands, not looking up at Cody,

"No, I'm aplogising. What he done was out of line, he shouldn't have and he certainly shouldn't have brought the Bellas into it. He just doesn't like the idea of me being such close friends with someone else, that's all." Cody told her, hoping she would understand, as childish as that explination sounded, it was true. "But hey, before we were so rudely interrupted earlier, I actually wanted to ask you something." The self proclaimed Dashing Cody Rhodes was getting nervous. He fidgeted with his fingers in his lap before lifting his head to meet her gaze, his lips twitching up into a smile as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, completely mezmerised by them, almost feeling that it was impossible to look away.

Kaitlyn felt like she was about to melt as their eyes met, "O-Okay, shoot." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering too much before eventually forcing herself to look away from his eyes, in fear that she would have ended up pulling him forward and doing something she may have regretted. The two toned diva bit down on her bottom lip slightly as she looked over at him, still twisting the coffee cup infront of her.

"I was, um.. wondering if maybe you wanted to, uh, go out sometime?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he awaited her reply, soon seeing the wide smile spread onto her face, only thinking to himself how beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"I'd love to, Cody, that'd be great." She answered, unable to stop the smile growing onto her face as he breathed out a sigh of relief, making her giggle softly. The two made small talk between eachother, sharing laughs and talking about dorky things together, but it wasn't much longer later that Matt Striker interrupted to tell Cody that his match was in two minutes and he had to head over to the curtain to meet Damien.

"Well, looks like I've gotta leave you for a bit, shortstuff. I'll get you after the show though? Like we already planned." He smirked as he stood up, pushing his chair in before he walked round to stand behind her. Kaitlyn lifted her head to look up at him,

"I'll get you after the show, now go kick some Prime Time Player ass." She told him as he laughed softly, nodding at her in agreement before he leaned down to kiss her cheek gently, pulling away to give her a wink before turning on his heel and running down the hall towards the curtain. Kaitlyn turned back around to face forward, still with the biggest smile on her face as she let out a girlish squeal, before taking her phone from her jean pocket to text her best friend:

**'CATERING. NOW. YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT. :D x'**

Kaitlyn? Excited about a date? _Never._

_Thank you SO much for all the reviews and feeback I got from the first chapter! It means a whole lot to me that you guys enjoyed it. :3 I hope you like this chapter just as much! Won't be long before there's some draaaaaamaaaaa. ;) _

_Thanks again lovelies! xo_


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes as she listened to her best friend ramble on about how she told her several times that Cody liked her, telling her that she should listen to her more often. In her defense, after the whole show with the Bella Twins and with Damien clearly stating his negative opinions of Kaitlyn, she had a reason to think Cody didn't like her. She thought he was more into girls who looked like Nikki or Brie or girls who would constaly wear next to nothing around him and hang off his arm like an acessory. This two toned diva was not prepared to do that for anyone, not even Cody Rhodes. Although she was excited about going out with him, she was also incredibly nervous and little cautious.

"Why are you nervous, Kait?! The man of your dreams just asked you out and you're bluffing it already? What is up with you these days?" AJ asked her best friend, earning an eyebrow raise and a loud sigh from Kaitlyn before she replied,

"Can you blame me for being nervous? I've liked this guy since I laid eyes on him three years ago and ever since then, he's dated all of the 'arm candies' of the WWE, if you please.. I'm not someone's arm candy, AJ, and I'm just scared that he's going to see that I'm not like those other girls and things will end up badly, y'know." She just shrugged her shoulders lightly, silently wishing to herself that she wasn't such a pessimist and that she could be more optimistic about things, completely washing the negative things from her mind to focus on the positive aspects of a situation.

"Trust me, Kait, he already knows that you're not like that and that's why he's asking you out, seriously.. trust me on this one, things will go amazing and you'll thank me again for telling you so." AJ smirked as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest smugly, making Kaitlyn laugh softly from the opposite end of the table, shaking her head slightly before taking a breath,

"You're probably right, I need to just calm down I think." She spoke, smiling a little.

* * *

Letting out a loud groan as he ran his hands down his face in frustration before crossing his arms over his chest as she let out a long, aggitated sigh, staring back at his best friend in annoyance as he shook his head,

"Aren't you supposed to be the scholar here, Damien? I've told you once, twice, three times already that I have plans tonight and they don't involve you or the Bella Twins." Cody informed his tag team partner for a fourth time, his frustration getting even greater as he was forced to repeat himself,

"Yes, you have plans with myself and the wonderful women who go by the names of Nicole and Brianna, so I think you should go shower and get yourself dressed or else we are going to be late fo-"

"Damien, stop it! I'm a damn adult, I can make my own plans with whoever the hell I want." Cody yelled back, his anger beginning to get the better of him. Damien let out a bitter laugh before tutting whilst wagging his finger in Cody's face, only making him scowl even more back at his tag team partner,

"Oh Cody, I think you're forgetting something.." Damien smirked as the former Intercontinental Champion raised his eyebrows in confusion,

"Forgetting what, exactly?"

"Look, I think it's obvious to every incompetent imbecile, as inept as they may very well be, that you have what would be called a _thing_ for Kaitlyn and I am also aware that these plans in which you speak of are with her. However, you will be cancelling those plans and coming with myself and the Bellas as I happen to know something that would repell Miss Bonin from you quicker than a wasp to a light if she were to find out." Damien spoke, giving Cody a smug look as he raised his eybrows, cocking his head to the side slightly, "Choice is yours, pal." He smirked, patting him on the shoulder before turning around and heading out of their locker room. Cody raised his hands in frustration, raking his fingers through his short hair harshly before clenching his hand into a fist, lunging his arm forward to punch the wall infront of him, indenting it slightly, but not enough to put a hole through it.

Cody knew that if he cancelled his plans with Kaitlyn, he'd be known as the biggest douchebag of the entire locker room. Especially since everyone seems to know about his feelings for her, they'd say he was a complete and utter fool for bailing on her to go snag the Bella Twins instead. Ever since Cody has fist laid his eyes on Kaitlyn three years ago, he thought that she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he made a vow to himself that he would make her his if it was the last thing he ever done. After they drifted from NXT and were put on seperate shows, he thought his chances were gone and began dating the pretty faces to attempt to get over her, but she was still in his every thought, everyday. When they decided to give her the push she deserved by putting her in PPV's, moving her to Raw and letting her win the title, they saw a lot of eachother and any feelings he had towards her came pouring back to him and he renewed that vow of making her his and he would be damned if he let her go again.

But at the same time, he couldn't afford to let her find out what Damien is threatning to spill about him. Like he put it, it would repell her instantly from Cody and she'd probably think he was the biggest asshole she's ever met in her life. Although it isn't techinally his fault, he couldn't really expect Kaitlyn to believe that he wasn't just like every other douchebag who thinks it's funny to screw around several different girls at the one time, especially after his whole dashing gimmick. Even though Damien has a bit of a reputation for bullshitting, he didn't want to take the risk of Kaitlyn finding out, atleast not until he had the entire situation sorted. Damn it did he regret ever telling Damien about that.

Kaitlyn let out a bitter laugh as she threw her phone down onto the floor of the lockeroom, going to sit down before raising her hands to run through her hair in frustration. She shook her head as she gripped harder onto her hair, soon hearing the door of the Divas locker room open and close quickly and soon her best friend was by her side, worried and confused as to why Kaitlyn wasn't speaking when she asked if she was okay or what was going on. AJ noticed her phone laying on the ground with a text message open, furrowing her eyebrows as she picked it up, soon feeling her body fill with rage as her eyes skimmed over the screen:

**CODY: I need to cancel tonight, I'm really sorry :( another time? again, i'm really sorry kaity x**

"Oh hell no, no one acts like the worlds biggest douche to my best friend and gets away with it!" AJ spoke sternly before standing up, storming her way out of the Divas Lockeroom and down the hall, about to go all 'Crazy Chick' on Mr Cody Rhodes.

* * *

_A/N : dun dun duuuuuuuun :o cody's little "secret" will be revealed soon, i won't leave you all hanging for too long ;D hope you guys enjoyed this chapter & i'm so sorry i took so long to post it, been a busy week D:_

_thanks again to everyone who has favourited this story, written a review and to everyone who has read it, THANK YOU SO MUCH, ILY 3_


End file.
